Hours of Silence
by ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik
Summary: One-shot: I'm so alone. The darkness of the surrounding is making my heart suffer. I wrapped my arms around my knees and think. I think of anything to busy my mind from this darkness. But I cant. And a thought enter my mind. Who will come to save me? #no pairing, mistake is present in this one-shot so forgive my laziness.#


**Summary: I'm so alone. The darkness of the surrounding is making my heart suffer.**

**I wrapped my arms around around my knees and think. I think of anything to busy my mind from this darkness. But I cant. And a thought enter my mind. Who will come to save me?**

**Genre: Humor and General**

**No pairing. And English is not my mother tongue. Wrong Grammar and Misspelling is always present in here so sorry for that in advance.**

**================================================================================================================================================**

"Hours of Silence"

I'm so alone. The darkness of the surrounding is making my heart suffer.

I wrapped my arms around around my knees and think. I think of anything to busy my mind from this darkness. But I cant. And a thought enter my mind. Who will come to save me?

I look around, everything I see is black. Color of black that only meant darkness nothing more nothing less. Black on my left. Black on my right. I cant even see myself through this blackness. However I can still feel. I'm not numb. But I don't want to feel the emptiness. I don't want to feel the emptiness in my heart. I don't want to feel the aching pain in my heart that is caused by sorrow and grief. However im feeling it.

I let out a 'hmm-hm' trying to break the deafening silence. Upon hearing my own voice I am at ease. Feeling a blossoming hope on my heart. Many emotions run inside my head like happiness, friendship, love, acceptance and my shared bond with everyone I care. But my voice easily subside it only last for three seconds. The deafening silence come back again. The feeling of complete sorrow filled my heart like an empty void.

Time is slow like the time went into the slowest mode. I've been sitting here for so long. Waiting here for so long. Sitting and waiting for an hours. Hours of sitting and waiting. Hours of emptiness and silence. Hours of waiting for whom?

Who am I waiting for? Why am I sitting here at the first place? Why am I here at this dark place?

I don't want to be here. I don't want to feel the emptiness and silence. I don't want to feel the sorrow. I don't want to feel my heart aches because of the pain I'm feeling. I want to feel the happiness I once felt. I want to feel the flattering feeling on my chest when I'm not alone. The flattering feeling when the kids is having fun. The flattering feeling when I saw the defeated look on Kudo-kun's face when I throw sarcastic comment against him or when I knew that he is happy with Ran when he uses the temporary antidote. That flattering feeling is not love its a special feeling I don't know what it is called but present on my heart. Its making me happy to see everyone I care is happy with or without my presence. I want to feel those feelings not this emptiness.

I look up as I heard the heavy rain dropping against the roof, making a comfortable noise in my ears. Reminding me that I'm not alone this time. The voice of the heavy rain is becoming the only voice of this once silent place.

The heavy rain dropping from the dark clouds onto the roof. Dropping continuously and nonstop. Just falling, falling and falling.

My lips curled in a small smile.

My eyes soften and the feeling of emptiness is completely gone- like it is washed away in an instance. The worry and loneliness is now gone. I'm not worrying if there is no one to come and save me. I'm fine now.

The loneliness is gone. I can feel the happiness growing inside my chest. I will never be alone even if the rain stopped. Because I know after the rain there is sun that will brighten up my heart, like a blinding light of the burning and hot sun that will fill my heart with pure bliss.

My lips curled in a wider smile.

I tightened my arms around my knees. I leaned my forehead against it as tears flows down from my eyes and into my thighs.

I let out a silent sob. Tears flowing down like a rapid fall. I'm unable to stop the tears. As I let it fall. I let all my sorrow flow with the tears.

I let out a muffled sob, trying to stop my tears from falling.

Why am I crying? I'm happy but why am I crying? I'm not in pain, my heart doesn't ache from the sorrow and loneliness. I'm not sad because I have friends. I have my bestfriend Ayumi, my two admirers but honest friends, my father figure Hakase who took good care of me and my partner Kudo-kun. I have them then why my tears keep on flowing?

"Onee-chan.." I whispered between sobs.

"Onee-chan..." I repeated a little bit louder but still a whisper.

"Onee-chan!" I screamed while wrapping my arms around my knees tighter. The pain in my heart growing as the urge to cry louder and to scream became intense.

"Onee-chan.. Onee-chan!" I screamed between sobs and hiccup. I screamed like a child, a lost child.

Onee-chan is the one missing. The person I wanted to be here with me to see me happy. The person in my life that cant be forgotten and never will.

"Onee-chan.." I whispered one last time. My sobs subside and easily replaced by hiccup and sniffle.

I seemed to calm down a little bit. Good thing I'm alone and no one is here to see me like this and good thing the rain is heavy that my sobs cant be heard outside of this place.

My tears on my eyes starts to lessen, tears on my cheeks starts to dry as the cold breeze from the rain is surrounding me as it brushes against my skin seemingly giving me comfort that I needed.

I tilt my head up looking at the same the dark place wishing that everything in my life will come to light like an answers to my unanswered questions.

The heavy rain is settling and will be replaced by the deafening silence again. Who will come to save me then?

I touched my moist cheeks and wipes away the remnants of my tears. My small, smooth and fragile hands wiping away the tears slowly. Upon my hands touching my cheeks. I can feel the coldness of my hands but it didn't stop me from wiping my tears away. But the coldness of my hands is easily replaced by the warmness like a sun shining the place after the rain. Is this a sign that someone will come and save me from here?

**'Click' then followed by another 'Click'**

I heard a click and then my surrounding brightens- a binding light that made me shut my eyes for seconds.

I opened my eyes again this time blinking so I can adjust to the light.

I tilt my head to my left then to my right and at the last to my front. I can see the opposing couch on my front.

"Ai-chan!" someone chirped to my left.

I tilt my head to that direction and saw Ayumi smiling innocently as she took off her shoes and run happily towards me. I am confused at first on why she is here. Its already night here maybe sleep time for normal kids. Then why she is here?

I blink with confusion that's when my head began to process.

I was sitting in here when Ayumi suggested we should go to the park. Genta and Mitsuhiko immediately agreed while I passed their offer this time. The three kids immediately run away dragging the now shrunken detective leaving his protest unheard by the kids. I turned to the Hakase and motioned him to bring them to the park. Making sure that they wont stumble on troubles with Kudo-kun with them. Of course Kudo-kun is a death magnet and I wont tell them. I let out a sarcastic smirk. When they were gone the lights turned off. Brown-out.

"Ai-chan.." I heard Ayumi's voice that's why I blink and there I saw Ayumi looking at me worriedly.

"Ai-chan are you fine? You look sick."

I shook my head.

"No i'm not, just thinking why it takes all of you to be back here for so long. Its already night." I said with my casual tone.

"What are you saying, Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko suddenly spoke at, appearing behind Ayumi as now I saw Genta-kun following him behind and Kudo-kun looking at me with a face that saying 'what-are-you-talking-about?' with his arms crossed and his left eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

I look back at Ayumi without giving Kudo-kun an answering look just a neutral look that held no feelings. He will pester me about this later Im sure of that.

"you went to the park right?" I asked Ayumi.

"No, Ai-chan. The heavy rain made us retreat." Ayumi answered glancing at her friends with confirmation. They nods their heads.

"we were gone for 10 minutes only." Mitsuhiko added.

'10 minutes?.. 10 minutes?!..'

I face palmed.

"Ai-chan whats wrong?" Ayumi said

"Its nothing" I look at her and smiles. I saw Mitsuhiko sighs with relief and Genta looking at them with a confused look. They were convinced with my explanation except for the certain detective.

I stand up and walks away. I went to kitchen and heard that Kudo-kun followed me behind. I know he is wondering on what is that all about but he don't need to know.

When I arrived at the kitchen I turned around and come face to face with Kudo.

"what is it Mr. Detective?" I crossed my arms and give him a questioning look.

"don't tell me you were thinking that you are alone?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I'm wondering on how did he know but I wont tell him saying 'ooh how did you know are you some kind of a psychic?' though I will like to say that with a sarcastic tone and saw his expression. But if I said that it will confirm his suspicious.

"I was sleeping and I thought you were all gone for hours." I said to him casually like it has no big deal. I'm telling half the truth. Though i'm lying about the sleeping part.

He creased his eyebrow in a questioning manner, seemingly unconvinced with my answer. Though after few seconds he smiles with defeat written all over his face.

"don't think much about everything Haibara. Your sister is always inside your heart. 'It is said that memories of the lost ones remain beautiful and stay in people's heart forever' remember that Haibara." he smiled at me. I don't really know how did he know but i'm glad he made me remembered it again the same quote I used in the past. Then he added. "everyone is here as your friend." then he turn his back towards me as he walks away. I look at his retreating form with astonishment.

All my worries for this day is gone. Even if Onee-chan is not here I have my friends and Hakase, that's all that matter to me. And beside Onee-chan memories remain and stays in my heart forever. I know she is guiding me from heaven.

'well thank you for what you said Kudo-kun but I wont say this out loud.'

I smiled.

**The End.**

**A/N: its hard to end his one shot. Argh! I was only planning on ending this with saying 'ooh its only brown out' but its inappropriate this is the best way I can end this one shot.**

**READ and REVIEW. So how is my first Detective Conan one shot? Worse? Worst? Bad? Fine? Tell me. ^_^ about the quote Conan mentioned, im not really sure if Haibara is the one who quoted that. I only seen it in a picture though.**

**Note: the first click is for OFF then the second click is for ON. And also if something is not clear ask me. Thank YOU:))**


End file.
